wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przebicie
Przebicie (ang. The Breaching) - potoczna nazwa szeregu wojen i kampanii wojennych przeprowadzonychthumb|306px|Mroczni Eldarzy walczący na wszystkich frontach od M36 do M37 przez mieszkańców Commorragh. Była masywnym konfliktem, w trakcie którego Drukhari zdobyli dziesiątki najróżniejszych wymiarów. Preludium Po przejęciu władzy w Commorragh, usunięciu Domów Szlacheckich i zastąpienia ich systemem Kabał, Asdrubael Vect postanowił przeprowadzić następny krok. Jego ambicja zaprowadziła go pod Wielkie Bramy. Były to szczególne Bramy Osnowy - takie które nie tylko prowadziły do najdalszych, najbardziej zapomnianych części Pajęczego Traktu, ale i do zupełnie obcych i niezrozumiałych wymiarów. Wielkie Bramy były wykorzystywane w okresie złotego wieku Imperium Eldarów, gdzie Ci kapryśni i upojeni swą potęgą Xenosi poddawali się najwyższym formom przyjemności na innych planach istnienia. Gdy doszło do Upadku, psioniczne echo narodzin Tej Która Pragnie rozerwało Wielkie Bramy na strzępy. Przetrwały tylko te w Commorragh. Eldarzy przebywający w innych wymiarach stracili dostęp do Pajęczego Traktu i Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej. Byli rozrzuceni i skazani na siebie - nawet bardziej niż ludzkość w czasie Długiej Nocy. Czas rozbicia miał jednak w końcu się zakończyć. Lord Vect zebrał nieprzeliczone Kabały i Sanktuaria Inkubów a następnie rozkazał aktywować Wielkie Bramy. Rozpoczął się okres podobju. Wojna Podbój był długi i niezwykle krwawy - Mroczni Eldarzy stawali nie tylko na przeciw siebie, ale innym, nieznanym dotąd siłom. Mimo niesamowitych strat, każdy wymiar z wolna stawał się integralną częścią Mrocznego Miasta. Miliony ginęły, by głód władzy Vecta mógł zostać zaspokojony. Społeczności Eldarów, porozrzucane po osobnych wymiarach, najczęściej nie miały większych szans w walce z niemal nieskończonymi zasobami Mrocznego Miasta. Wszelki opór kończył się zwykle rzezią i masowym zniewoleniem. Niektóre mini-imperia skapitulowały, mając nadzieję że kupią sobie dość czasu by skutecznie zbuntować się później. Te plany nieczęsto kończyły się sukcesem. Były też wymiary tak pogrążone w biedzie i swych stuletnich konfliktach, że przywitały one wojowników Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta jako swoich wybawców. Niezwykle często zdarzało się, że wojska Lorda Vecta napotykały wymiary, które zostały już wcześniej całkowicie zmasakrowane w wyniku Upadku, konfliktów pomiędzy powstałymi w izolacji imperiami lub ataku ze strony rodzimych mieszkańców tamtych ziem. Duża część tego konfliktu okryta jest mgłą tajemnicy. Wiadomo jednak o kilku podbojach jakie miały miejsce w okresie Przebicia. Shaa-dom thumb|270px|El'uriaq, przyszły rywal VectaJednym z pierwszych terenów jakie zostały zajęte w wyniku Przebicia był księżycowy wymiar zwany Shaa-dom. Shaa-dom było wymiarem stosunkowo bliskim Mrocznemu Miastu - Drukhari często podróżowali w jego okolice, by zaciągnąć do swej kolekcji Ur-ghule, niezwykle mordercze istoty, lubiane zarówno przez Mistrzów Bestii jak i Archontów. Ponieważ na Shaa-dom nie istniała żadna cywilizacja, podbój tego wymiaru poszedł stosunkowo szybko. W niezwykle rzadkim przykładzie zaufania (?) Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta nie zagarnął Shaa-dom dla siebie, zgadzając się by księżycowy wymiar znalazł się pod opieką niezwykle wpływowego Archonta, El'uriaqa. Najprawdopodobniej właśnie z racji swej bliskości do rzeczywistości Drogi Mlecznej, w Shaa-dom rozciągały się wichry Osnowy, co narażało Drukhari na bezpośredni kontakt z Tą Która Pragnie. Pierwszą rzeczą którą Mroczni Eldarzy zrobili było stworzenie barier, które odgradzały Shaa-dom od Królestwa Chaosu. El'uriaq szybko zbudował sobie pałac w swym wymiarze, gdzie przeprowadził się wraz ze swoją ulubioną konkubiną Dyreddyą i jej siedmioma służkami. Mając pod swoją kontrolą cały wymiar El'uriaq stał się niezwykle potężny. Swoją niesamowitą charyzmą zaczął jednoczyć wokół siebie wielu zwolenników. Byli oni gotowi podążać za nim nie dlatego że się go bali, a dlatego że niezwykle go podziwiali. Aelindrach thumb|264px|Mandrejk z 8 edycji Codexu Aelindrach jest najbardziej dezorientującym miejscem, nawet jak na standardy Commorragh. Przed tysiącleciami było jednym z miast orbitujących wokół oryginalnego Mrocznego Miasta, jednak straszliwy kataklizm sprawił, że znalazło się ono w objęciać Cieni. Aelindrach istnieje w więcej niż jednym wymiarze na raz i zamieszkiwane jest przez straszliwe Mandrejki - tajemnicze byty powiązane z nie do końca zrozumiałym Wymiarem Cieni, które uznają władzę jedynie dwóch istot, Asdrubaela Vecta i Kheradruakha Dekapitatora. Jest to miejsce tak straszliwe, że nawet Mroczni Eldarzy obawiają się je odwiedzać. Biorąc pod uwagę stosunki pomiędzy Drukhari i Mandrejkami, wydaje się że Aelindrach zostało włączone w granice Commorragh w stosunkowo pokojowy sposób. Maelyr’Dum Tajemniczy wymiar, w którym duchy ofiar mogą powrócić, by zemścić się na swoich mordercach. Nie został włączony do Commorragh, orbituje na jego orbicie. Xae’Trenneayi Osobliwy wymiar, w którym czas skacze do przodu i do tyłu, bez najmniejszego poszanowania dla percepcji przebywających w nim istot. Nie został włączony do Commorragh, orbituje na jego orbicie. Prezent od Vecta W okresie Przebicia jednym z głośniejszych rywali Vecta był Archont Kelithreshow, który skrywał się przed Asdrubaelem w swoim własnym wymiarze, do którego nie prowadziła żadna z Wielkich Bram. Żołnierze Najwyższego Archonta nie byli w stanie dostać rywala w swoje ręce, więc interweniować musiał sam Vect. W 667 M36 przygotował on podarunek, który został sprezentowany osobiście samemy Kelithreshowi - ambitny Archont najprawdopodobniej spodziewał się trybutu a zamiast tego po otwarciu prezentu odkrywa... czarną dziurę, która pochłania tak jego jak i cały jego wymiar. Żelazny Cierń thumb|336px|Inkub walczący na nowych, straszliwych terytoriach Mieszkańcy wymiaru którego nazwa przeszła do historii jako Żelazny Cierń byli początkowo Eldarami, którzy po Upadku stracili dostęp do Pajęczego Traktu. Bez możliwości nawiązania ponownego połączenia ze swoim ojczystym wymiarem, zdesperowani Eldarzy stanęli przed perspektywą zagłady. W akcie desperacji sięgneli po zakazane sztuki. Nie wiadomo na ile to co przydarzyło się później było wypadkiem, a na ile sposobem na uniknięcie śmierci. W każdym razie w wyniku działań Eldarów, rozwijana w wymiarze nano-technologia weszła na najwyższe możliwe obroty. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim wszyscy Xenosi zostali poddani całkowitej transformacji. Wszelkie organiczne części zostały przemienione, w miejscu mięsa i skóry pojawił się metal. Eldarzy uwięzieni w tym wymiarze stali się nieśmiertelni, chociaż zapłacili za to własną naturą. Nanoboty tymczasem rozwijały się dalej. Wkrótce drzewa i wszelka bardziej zauważalna flora została pokryta metalem, przypominając w ten sposób żelazne ciernie. Skażeniu zostały poddane również niebo, ziemia i powietrze - wszystko zostało pokryte nowym metalem i rdzą. Drukhari po przybyciu do tego wymiaru natychmiast napotkali swych pobratyńców, którzy po stuleciać cyber-ewolucji nie przypominali za Eldarów. Pragnienie władzy mieszkańców Commorragh szybko starło się z nienawiścią do wszelkiego życia, jaką przejawiali strażnicy Żelaznego Ciernia. Wojna pomiędzy dwoma frakcjami była długa i krwawa. Drukhari skrupulatnie polowali na przetransferowane abominacje, używając na nich najróżniejszych rodzajów broni. Odziani w myślący metal wojownicy jednak uparcie trzymali się życia, wracając na pole bitwy, nieważne jak wielkie obrażenia zostały im zadane. Kampania na Żelaznym Cierniu zaczęła w końcu przeciągać się tak długo, że niemal wstrzymywała pochód całego Przebicia. W tej sytuacji Lord Vect nominalnie przyłączył Żelazny Cierń do Commorragh, nakazując swoim Archontom wycofać się z wymiaru i zająć się podbijaniem bardziej okazałych ziem. Pozostawieni sami sobie robotyczni mieszkańcy powrócili do swojego normalnego trybu życia. Rebelia na Shaa-dom Granice wpływów Mrocznych Eldarów rozwijały się z każdym rokiem. Commorragh i sam Asdrubael Vect niesamowicie rośli w siłę. Podobnie jednak sprawa miała się z El'uriaqem.thumb|262px Wasal z Shaa-dom zaczął snuć plany zajęcia pozycji Asdrubaela Vecta. W mrocznych cieniach Commorragh zaczął tworzyć trakty, spisane mocami które przechodziły przez granice życia i śmierci. Jego żołnierze i lojalni poddani gotowali się by walczyć i umierać z jego imieniem na ustach. I w końcu El'uriaq uznał że nadszedł jego czas. W 984.M37 Archont odrzucił służalczą maskę i ogłosił się Imperatorem Mrocznych Eldarów. Jego elitarne siły były gotowe do walki przeciwko potędze Kabały Czarnego Serca. Jego potajemni sojusznicy byli gotowi by uderzyć, gdy siły Lorda Vecta zaangażują się w krwawą walkę o odzyskanie Shaa-dom. Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta przewidział jednak taki bieg wydarzeń. Vect nie miał zamiaru marnować swoich sił - nakazał więc swoim sługom otworzyć bramę do świata materialnego, po czym porwał imperialny okręt i cisnął nim prosto w księżyc. Wybuch Generatorów Osnowy nie tylko zniszczył olbrzymie połacie Shaa-dom, ale przede wszystkim zdruzgotał barierę, która oddzielała go od Osnowy. Psioniczny wybuch był taki nagły i druzgocący, że wielu Kabalitów zginęło na miejscu - ich dusze zostały tak szybko porwane przez Tą Która Pragnie, że ich ciała nie zdążyły nawet zginąć. Zamieniły się w puste, pół-martwe skorupy, błąkające się bezmyślnie i agresywnie po całym wymiarze. Gdy demony zorientowały się co się stało, natychmiast zasypały to miejsce swoimi ciałami. Pałac El'uriaqa był pierwszą ofiarą tego ataku. Powiada się że kochanka El'uriaqa, Dyreddya, zginęła razem ze swoimi służkami. Że ich lojalność po śmierci była tak wielka, że te rzuciły się w objęcia Tej Która Pragnie, by dać duszy swojej Pani czas na ucieczkę. Inne historie mówią, że zarówno Dyreddya jak i jej niewolnice zostały ocalone przez interwencję Mrocznej Muzy Lhilitu, która zabrała ich do swego królestwa w Osnowie. Ile w tym prawdy, nie wiadomo. Wiadomo jednak że jedna służka przeżyła. Angevere opuściła pałac oślepiona, przeżywając jednak atak demonów dzięki mocom psionicznym, jakie kataklizm w niej przebudził. Przez następne stulecia chowała się po mrocznych zakątkach Shaa-dom, z czasem straszliwie mutując. El'uriaq zginął w walce z Krwiopijcą Khorne'a. Wobec śmierci lidera, jego cisi sojusznicy postanowili wstrzymać plany swej rebelii. Asdrubael Vect nakazał zapieczętować wszelkie przejścia prowadzące do Shaa-dom. Podobno w trakcie upadku księżyca Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta pozwolił sobie na zupełnie szczery uśmiech. Finał Przebicie było masywną kampanią, pod wieloma względami równie niesamowitą co Wielka Krucjata. Powiększyła ona już i tak niewyobrażalnie wielkie Mroczne Miasto i wyniosła Lorda Vecta i całą rasę Drukhari do poziomu na którym znajdują się obecnie. Rebelia Shaa-dom również miała się okazać niezwykle ważna, a nasiona zdrady zasiane przez El'uriaqa miały kiełkować przez następne stulecia. Ciekawostki *W Commorragh wciąż znajdują się tzw. Cyklopowe Bramy pękające od jadeitowego ognia łączą ze sobą najodleglejsze wymiary. Bardzo możliwe że zostały one użyte w czasie Przebicia. Źródła Path of the Renegade (Andy Chambers) Chapter I, II, IV, VI, IX, X ''Codex: Drukhari 8th edition ''pg. 44 Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Wydarzenia